


Sensuous Steel

by Moonsault



Series: Heaven & Hell [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: Sami reacts to hitting Randy Orton with a chair.   Kevin reacts to Sami's reaction.





	Sensuous Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not linked up with the others in this series; in this one Sami and Kevin have been a couple since Sami's turn.

_“When I wrapped that sensuous steel chair around his head...” --Kevin on El Generico_

Sami dropped the chair, hearing it clatter to the floor. Randy was still lying there, writhing. Sami felt a sudden urge to glance at the chair, as if to check and see if it was real, but he resisted it. It was real, of course. It was just as real as he was. A real person who really hit people with chairs.

He looked at Randy and felt a weird mix of excitement and revulsion in his stomach. He’d done that. With cold steel, he’d done that. It was hard to stop staring, but he had to make sure Kevin was okay, so he tore his eyes away and looked at his partner.

Kevin’s eyes were fixed on him, and Sami smiled reassuringly as he backed away from the carnage, heading for the exit. 

Kevin didn’t smile back. He looked confused and--almost sick? That didn’t make any sense. Kevin should be proud of him. 

But even after he won, even after, when they were backstage together, Kevin would barely look at him. It was the weirdest thing.

* * *

Later, when they met up again at their hotel room, Sami devoured Kevin with kisses, tasting the salt on his skin. “That was amazing,” he groaned, running his tongue along Kevin’s collarbone, hard as hell, ready to come right now just from the memory of it. He kissed Kevin’s shoulder, then ran a small line of kisses down his arm until they came to the bloody welt. “God,” he murmured, staring at the scarlet streaks. “If I’d only known--no wonder you loved smacking me with chairs, no wonder you called it sensuous. All that power, all that rush. I understand now, Kevin. It’s so fucking hot.”

Shaking, he touched his lips to the wound, tasting blood.

Kevin groaned and flinched away. “Jesus,” he said, the first word he’d said since the match. “Jesus Christ.” It sounded more like a prayer than an obscenity.

“I’m sorry,” said Sami, guilt slicing through the lust and the bloodlust hammering in him. “Did I hurt you?”

Kevin looked directly at him then, the first time that night. His eyes were pale and lucid and oddly sad. “It’s okay,” he said after a moment. “Come here.”

He pulled Sami close and kissed him, a weirdly gentle kiss. Like an apology, Sami thought, but didn’t know where that idea had come from.

The kiss tasted like Kevin’s blood.


End file.
